


Sunlight Escape-上

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 加利西亚的落日将群山和海洋点燃的时候，美利坚从山洞里钻出来，侵占到一片灌木、胡椒草和蕨类植物的气味之中。蓝眼睛的异乡人踢起一块散发着树脂味的石头，这小东西像个精灵似地在草地上蹦了几下，一路滚下了山坡。以牙还牙一般，一阵裹挟着金色花粉的风同时吹起，带走了飞行夹克口袋里的过期船票，发皱的纸片飘上西班牙的天空，隐隐约约显露出一个词——Vigo。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sunlight Escape-上

01

新世纪牙牙学语时，美利坚那装满奇思异想的脑子又开始躁动了，他总想干点什么特别的事，就像几十年前从上司眼皮底下逃走，溜进楠泰尔跟巴黎学生们厮混一样——提及旧事，他还记得当时他和艾尔聊电影聊到过《2001太空漫游》，与英格兰同名的作家和美利坚生养出的导演合拍搞出来的科幻片，这提醒了他一个好去处，一个在华盛顿特区但不无聊的地方。

美利坚跑去NASA总部泡了一周，当时国际空间站还在进行初期装配，五颜六色的国旗标志在他眼前晃过，他想道，有几片土地没被曾经的日不落帝国糟蹋过？显而易见，去脚下探索不是一个好选择，那便飞上天空，撞进辽阔的新领域去。他终于拿定了主意。

由着性子跑的美利坚耍点诡计约了他最亲近的英格兰，拽着他就上了一架除了能飞什么功能都很诡异的飞行机器，丑，看起来还十足不靠谱。可美利坚说这是伟大新发明，并在抗议声发出前就迅速执行，把一切话语都堵了回去。这是个什么国家啊，迟早一个朋友都没有。

飞上天，飞去探索月球上的黑色石板吗？

做梦，毫无疑问是做梦，美利坚造出的破烂玩意在第四个小时开始故障，这个听起来很精准的数字是英格兰记下来的，他在出行前就有种非常不好的预感，邱园里的摩洛哥玫瑰突然凋零得只剩下花萼了、新做好的泰迪熊莫名其妙少了一只眼睛、而他匆匆忙忙胡乱烤的司康饼居然没焦：种种征兆都表明他需要留一张底牌，以防哪天死在无人之境。

美利坚来找他的时候，他就知道厄运会是从哪来的了，经验之谈，要化解它，最好的办法是直面它，英格兰倒也没有慌张（但赴约后美利坚把他绑在座位上时他快气炸了），请他的精灵朋友们提前做好了应对准备。

正因如此，庇佑于（本身就是超自然存在的）美利坚一直深表怀疑的超自然因素，这两个死去活来地闹腾了几百年的国家最终还是没有双双走向末路。事故发生后，两个国家化身在失重感、呼啸风声和不知何处来的光中，落到了南欧。准确来说，西班牙西北部，美利坚和英格兰被群山分隔开来，想必是要去寻找，或者逃离对方。

02

_唱一首六便士的歌，_   
_口袋里装满黑麦，_   
_二十四只黑鸟，_   
_在烤箱里烤。_

_黑色的绵羊咩咩叫，_   
_你有羊毛吗？_   
_有的，先生，有的，先生，_   
_我有很多……_

英格兰躺在杜罗平原的铜金色麦田里，如同一个被丢弃的烂苹果，无人理会。一支来自上个世纪的童谣时轻时重地敲打着他半清醒的意识，他感受到炽热的太阳在烘烤他的眼皮，光与热像一群四处蔓延的红蚂蚁，密密麻麻地在他全身的皮肤上爬来爬去，燥热、瘙痒，且沉闷。汗珠从他金色的发梢上滴下，滑过滚烫的额头与脸颊，淌向脖颈，砸到了一只橙黄色甲虫的触角上。

这只凶猛的昆虫狠狠地在英格兰的脖子上咬了一口，扑扇着翅膀嗡嗡地飞走了。骤然升起的疼痛令英格兰惊坐起来，喘得跟一只忍受不了酷暑的牛犊似的。他眨了几下酸涩的眼睛，万幸，汗水没把他的眼睫毛给粘到一起，他朦胧地看见了飞远的罪魁祸首。操，但愿那只虫子没有毒，英格兰在内心咒骂。他抬起手臂，摸了一下被咬的那块地方，就没太在意了。

一阵风刮来一股热流，成片的小麦簌簌作响，但是没有哪束麦穗会告诉英格兰他身处何处。这阵风把他汗湿的金发吹得更加凌乱，英格兰啧了一声，他被热得呼吸急促，脑袋发昏，光线还在源源不断地将热度注入他突突跳动着的血管，使出了直到让血液沸腾才会停下的劲头。他更加地晕了，都忘了去想，一开始听到的童谣是谁在唱。

也许那是幻听，是他迷失在了陌生的世界里。

这里的风光狂野又寂静，英格兰想到了爱尔兰西部，黑暗之年时的荒凉光景，当年他陪同维多利亚和艾尔伯特踏上过的糟糕土地。思绪至此，他短暂地怀念了一下维姬，那个名字后总被连接上不列颠荣光的小女孩，她在肯辛顿宫接受受洗的画面还能在脑海中清晰重现。而现在，事物变得太快了（一个世纪算快吗？），英格兰有点喘不过气，他觉得自己十足的狼狈。

英格兰解开衣服上那个把他勒得有点窒息的小蝴蝶结，墨绿色的细条领巾还没松散开，他就急不可待地扯开了马甲，又松开了衬衫上的两颗纽扣。光线照亮了他的马甲上的金色暗纹，显然阳光正在毒打他，他发觉他必须要站起来，去寻找解渴的去处。

云雀掠过着火的天空，发出一声悲鸣，他此时正站起了身，随着鸟叫声张嘴无声地痛呼，然后后知后觉地发现了受伤流血的事实。红且稠的液体已经浸透了布料，他的手掌蹭过覆盖着大腿的西裤，摸到一片半干半湿的血。痛，但还是可以忍受的程度。

这大概是坠机事故发生时，他匆忙用匕首划开驾驶座上缠着他的乱绳，不小心割到了自己。美利坚干的好事…英格兰冷哼一声，他看向四周，只能看到石头砌成的破败村落。正当他不知往何处去的时候，麦田上窜出一股波浪，忽地，一个脏兮兮的小男孩出现在了他的面前，在看到他后，转身挥手大喊：

“牧师先生，他醒来了，他没死！”

异国的语言以响亮喊声的形式所涌现出来的一瞬间，他想到委拉斯凯兹、戈雅、卡尔皮奥，想到阿尔罕布拉宫、埃斯科里亚尔修道院、特拉法尔加角，想到无敌舰队、詹金斯的耳朵、天主教国王，还诡异地想到了哥伦布献上菠萝的场面。英格兰知道这是哪片土地， 毋庸置疑，只有伊比利亚半岛的光与热才这样讨厌，这个国家跟比利牛斯山脉北面的法兰西一样令人难以忍受，这里是西班牙。他猜测，不出一会儿，就会有一群人围着他，牧师在胸口前对他划十字，村民亲热地喊他“Amigo”，孩子群吵吵嚷嚷地前拥后堵。

然而，出乎意料，只来了一个牧师。英格兰开始担忧他的心脏是不是短暂地停跳过一会儿，被这小孩当做了尸体，童谣也是他唱的吗？他想问的问题太多了，但当牧师来给他领路时，他什么也没问， 沉默地跟着他的黑色袍子前进。

英格兰跟着牧师走到了一个橙黄色小镇，在岩石山丘上，被杜罗河环绕着，名字叫做萨莫拉。太热了，他看着皱巴巴的泞泥河道，恨不能跳进去让水浸湿他的全身。牧师牵着的小孩时不时疑惑地往他身上瞥几眼，或许在想不久前他发现这个金发男人的时候，他到底是死是活。英格兰对那种犹疑的眼神很不自在，他希望这小孩像牧师一样有一颗冷漠的心，一路走来一句话都不问，一点多余的好奇心都没有。

到了镇子里，牧师将可靠的旅馆的名字告诉英格兰，就牵着小孩离开了。恢复到孤身一人的状态后，英格兰舒服多了，他躲进梧桐树下的阴影里，买了一瓶粉红色的果汁解渴，那不知道是葡萄柚还是樱桃打出来的，要说味道，喝起来像酿过头的苹果酒……

广场上有人在演奏音乐，却不是西班牙特色，而是美利坚风味，顿时，英格兰一点也不想待在脚下这舒服的阴凉地方了，他快步去找商店，把口袋里幸存的钱换成比塞塔，买了绷带和药，还有更适合气温的新衣服，商店里的衣服对他来说大多数都太鲜艳了，印满了十足张扬的植物或动物花纹，但配色的品味还比不上毕加索盾蝽。他挑了一件不那么夸张，只印了菠萝的衬衫（尽管是粉色的），还有一条沙土色的及膝短裤，以及烟草色的短袜和适合徒步的软皮鞋。买这些东西的时候他在脑内计划了接下来的行程，他决定今天先休息一晚，明天再踏上回途的路……回途？

说实话，他不知道他要去哪，他不想打电话通知布莱尔来接他，也不想去找美利坚或者被美利坚找到，他唯一清楚的是他现在很生气：Bloody Hell！新的世纪新的倒霉，他受够北美那个破国的独断专行了。先找旅店吧，他烦躁地揉着头发（草屑和麦芒扎了他的手）走出商店，在路上，英格兰回避了一切不必要的交流，但依然有人热情地凑上来想要提供帮助——如果你了解英格兰，就知道他们每一个都会被毫无情面地拒绝。

英格兰最终没有去牧师告诉他的那家旅店，他找到了一家小酒馆，在吧台向拉戈租了一间房。女老板拉戈有着佩内洛普•克鲁兹一般的面庞，还有跟匈牙利一样的褐色长卷发，却来自里斯本。拉戈登记他的名字——“亚瑟•柯克兰”的时候，用葡萄牙语自言自语着。英格兰注意到，在她背后的墙上，一面西班牙国旗和一面葡萄牙国旗交叉悬挂着，他皱了皱鼻子。

酒馆的乐队在调音，似乎要演奏一首斗牛曲，英格兰在曲子响起之前就收起票据爬上了二楼。高温和噪音使他更加气恼烦闷，他感觉他被一群踢着腿的公牛环绕着，再不躺进浴缸里就要被踏死在异国的土地上了。

二楼的房间有着波西米亚风格的陈设，英格兰一到他的房间，就发泄似地重重地把门关紧了。试奏了斗牛曲的乐队又开始试奏巴伐利亚小调，这是一支能让人感受到德意志的森林积雪的曲子，或许能让英格兰镇定一些，但现在也被他拒之门外了。

英格兰踏上土耳其地毯，走向桌边，把绷带和药放在了一个编织篮里。鸟窝形状的小编织篮旁边还有一个果盘，里面放了几个红石榴，还有一把水果刀。英格兰拿起那把闪着铁的亮光的刀，脱力似得坐到了躺椅上，他看着贴满招工宣传单的天花板愣了一会儿，阳光被百叶窗分割成数道光线，尘埃像在五线谱上谱曲似地漂浮跳动着。

闭眼感受呼吸，冥想五分钟后，英格兰看起来平静了不少。他垂下视线，看向受伤的左腿上的深色布料，伸手扯了一下，凝固的血从伤口上被拉扯开，痛得英格兰嘶了一声，他拿起水果刀反手划开了西裤，查看这道伤的情况。

被划开一大半的裤管挂在他的膝盖上，将他白得有些过分的身体暴露在阳光下。英格兰看到血在他大腿的皮肤上糊得到处都是，晕出了一团团深深浅浅的红，把他的纹身的一小部分染成了红玫瑰。他突然笑了一声，不知是在笑话自己是老得不清醒才赴了美利坚的约，还是在笑话美利坚造的愚蠢机器只给他添了一道不深不长的伤口。

不论如何，英格兰没把这道伤放在心上，他决定先洗澡。英格兰发狠地把水果刀猛插进一个石榴里，在红色汁水迸溅着从果皮上淌下的时候，哼着一首披头士走向浴室。

浴室有点旧，所有金属物件都泛着一种黄铜的质感，浴缸则有着蛋白石的颜色。英格兰拧开所有能冒水的开关，在清水四处涌出的时候，他一件又一件地脱掉身上汗湿且带着血腥气的衣物，赤裸地站在镜子前，低头洗他夹杂着小麦和杂草的碎屑的短发。

哗啦的流水声与他沉重的呼吸声混合在一起，姜黄色的植物碎屑和乳白色的香波泡沫从他的金发上流进水池里，英格兰看着细小的漩涡，记起来救了他的魔法也是这样的漩涡，美利坚掉到哪去了？这个想法不合时宜地闯了进来，他潦草地抓了抓乱且湿的头发，不打算继续洗了。

英格兰拿起毛巾擦脸，镜子里映照出他发红的眼睛，他没有在意，躺到了半满的浴缸里去，冷水的刺激和伤口的疼痛令他颤抖着长舒了一口气。英格兰伸展开四肢，闭着眼睛舒服地躺在水中。

正是落日时分，窗口侵入进来一道长长的橘黄色光线，斜照在他的脸上，分割出两种颜色来，一边是熟桃，一边是梨子，而分界线是暧昧的热粉色。带着热度的空气贪恋英格兰的呼吸，在他的胸膛上起伏着，若能化为人形，恐怕会忍不住舔舐他的每一处……那具有着暴乱和战争中留下来的伤痕的肉体是否有这般的吸引力？英格兰像是睡着了，水流淌过他的身体，如海冲刷陆地。

楼下的乐队不吵了，屋外的飞鸟回巢了，水突然也停止流动了，整个世界都安静了。在这样一片沉寂中，英格兰缓缓地睁开眼睛，金色眼睫毛间的颜色不是㵼湖的蓝，而是森林深处花草环绕的水泊的绿，正波光粼粼地闪动着。此时用描绘仙境般的理想化笔触来叙述，实在是有违现实，没有什么油画一般的现实。此时，那双眼睛被食欲唤醒，并且半眯起来，预示着另一种欲望——

性欲。

英格兰因胃部的抽搐而睁开了眼，他看见了墙上的海报，漂亮模特用牙齿野性地咬住玫瑰花，红色花瓣四散在半裸的深色胴体上，看得他呼吸一滞。自然而然地，他将手伸到水下，握住了自己温度未减的阴茎。好时机，他正烦得不行，满足欲望有助于身心舒畅，至于国家化身为什么有性欲，这个问题他已经懒得想了，全当造物主昏了头。撸完就去吃晚餐，他只有这个想法。

这个已经存在了上千年的国家，在性这方面自然没有生涩可言，英格兰保持常态，闭眼躺在浴缸里，浴缸的边缘硌得他后颈不太舒服，所以他的头微微仰着，他的神情就如雅克那幅有关谋杀的画里的主角一样，他带着枪茧的手指从根部开始套弄，水波随着他的动作涌动着，一波又一波地压过他腿上带着血的伤口，带来一阵又一阵的轻微的痛感，刺激着他，让他不自觉地加快了手上的动作。瘙痒但舒服的快感折磨人一般又慢又虚地攀爬上他身体的各处，时有时无，英格兰绷紧了小腿，他踩住浴缸底部的瓷面，视线下垂时眼睑大概是想要藏起一对祖母绿，上睫毛都快亲上下睫毛了。

汗珠划过他的脸庞，跟在麦田里时一样，他又热了起来，热得他想要大口喘气。但英格兰还未失态，这个岛国总有一种保持体面的习惯，尽管呼吸急促，他微张的嘴唇间也没有泄露出情色意味的喘息。

可实在是太热了，即使泡在水里也热得不行，英格兰从来都觉得他在打手枪时都面无表情，所以他从来都不知道他脸颊泛红，表情隐忍，呼吸放荡。“解决性欲要跟解决食欲一样优雅”，他连自慰的时候都这样热衷于伪装，这种时刻，英格兰自以为是个圣徒，并且深信不疑，实际上像个娼妓，男妓？倒不如说，他那副想要压制快感的禁欲模样，比十九世纪那些常在圣詹姆斯公园穿着近卫军的红色军服给人主动口交的皮条客更勾引人，哪天美利坚在镜子前操他一次他就知道了。

照射着水面的阳光已经从橙黄变成了金红，英格兰的心情也变了，种种烦恼在他享受快感的时候全都离他而去了，一切想法都平静了下来。不过也有弊端，情欲对思想的支配力度不可小觑，假如现在给英格兰一个桃，他能把果肉操得软烂如泥。快感和痛感交替着袭击他的脑袋，他感觉自己已经快要失去控制了，英格兰抿紧他那薄玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇，他粗糙的指腹擦过高热鼓胀的阴茎的顶端时，他的肩膀和后背也绷得紧紧的。

接着，他突然想到了果盘里那个被他一刀捅穿的石榴，那个猛烈的动作，猛烈得就像操他时每次都不知好歹的美利坚…非常不幸，，美利坚那张脸一出现就立马被欲望之网紧紧束缚住了，绑进他的意识里挥之不去。英格兰皱起了眉毛，但无法阻止美利坚的幻影化成快感的具象，他感到有一双蓝眼睛在注视着他，这让他的阴茎好几次差点滑出他的手掌。太逾矩了，似乎身体的哪个部位快乐地抽搐了一下，哪个部位就被那个年轻国家的手抚摸过了。英格兰原本只想满足性欲，现在变了，有个声音在诱惑他：手要抚摸发痒的胸口，顺着腰侧往后揉下去，抓到臀肉，让水灌进洞口……

绝不。为什么我必须在想到美利坚的情况下高潮？绝不原谅。英格兰半眯着的绿眼睛已经湿润如两颗即将爆裂出汁水的约翰内斯堡绿宝石葡萄，过去那些做爱的画面挤进他的脑子，催促他加快动作。他那充血的器官跳动着，精液喷薄欲出，他想要阻止呻吟的企图破灭了，他半张的嘴唇被牙齿咬成了罂粟花的颜色——难以抑制，从唇间流出的喘息声就如战马上受伤的将领一般粗重，却足够动人。

美利坚摘下眼镜的脸又闯了进来，英格兰在心里大骂了一声FUCK OFF，眼睛湿润的同时，被猛烈的高潮给击垮了，他浑身颤抖。射精之后，他像只栽进海中的受伤海鸥，身体一个侧转，整个人浸到了水中。最后一点红色阳光透过水面淌进他的绿眼睛里，气泡自他的肩膀、脖颈、口唇、头发往上升腾，英格兰掐紧自己的手臂，祈祷高潮的余韵在窒息感降临前平息下去。

大概两分钟后，情欲之火顺从他的心意，猝然熄灭了。英格兰很快清醒过来，他伸出静脉血管鼓起的手，抓住浴缸边缘，把自己拽出了水面。不识水性的他大口喘着气，鼻腔被呛得很痛，眼泪也不由自主地流出来了。他半干的头发现在已经完全湿透了，滴滴答答地往下淌水。

英格兰喘着气站了起来，水滴滴答答落在水面，激起一道又一道的涟漪。他的右手从脸上往上抹去，驱散雾似地抹掉水，在手指插进头发时，他抬头看向窗外，讨厌的太阳终于沉没消失。英格兰愉快了不少，他抬腿走出浴缸，弯腰想从地上的裤子里摸索出他的烟，但他很快记起烟和打火机都放在美利坚的背包里……算了，反正呼吸还没平复，抽不了。由此，暮色带来一片新的寂静，房间里只剩下他的喘气声。

他喘得这样厉害，一定是被操得很舒服吧？让他低声叫一个名字出来，再问他，英格兰，我操得你爽吗……我操得你爽吗？原谅我如此露骨地为您重述这个句子，但不得不解释的是，这个猛然闯入的突兀句子来自美利坚的梦境，他被一片潮湿的绿色阳光包围着，躺在山洞里，才刚醒来——

03

加利西亚的落日将群山和海洋点燃的时候，美利坚从山洞里钻出来，侵占到一片灌木、胡椒草和蕨类植物的气味之中。蓝眼睛的异乡人踢起一块散发着树脂味的石头，这小东西像个精灵似地在草地上蹦了几下，一路滚下了山坡。以牙还牙一般，一阵裹挟着金色花粉的风同时吹起，带走了美利坚的飞行夹克口袋里的过期船票，那发皱的纸片飘上西班牙的天空，隐隐约约显露出一个词——Vigo。

下午他发现自己掉在了山丘里，他造的机器已经不知所踪，但非常幸运，他的背包跟他掉落在了一处地方。他花了两小时，或许更多的时间探索周围的地形，在捡到一张日期很近、应该是旅客们留下的船票之后，他确认了自己的大概位置，然后就去他找到的山洞里休息了，结果因为太累而睡了一觉，还做了个有关英国的春梦。

现在美利坚站到了高处的一块岩石上，像只鹰一般俯瞰远处的海港，群山和瀉湖。下面的海岸线属于维戈——根据他探索到的一张废弃船票来看。他大概知道自己位于西班牙某个港口城市，他也只知道这么多了，对于别国地图，他从来都不怎么上心（除了英国和考古目的地）。

以他的乐观态度来说，他完全可以把这里想象成伊甸园，但不远处就有一具被太阳晒得发白的骸骨，战败的野兽或者牲口的骨架。对一般人来说，这种景色多少会激起一些恐惧的情绪，但对他来说，不过是会勾起一小段回忆。过去待在淘金营地时，去往矿区的路上总是扔满了马和牛的骸骨，晚上还得担心丛林土匪。区区骸骨，只要没有鬼魂就行。

比起这些，他更不敢想象英格兰的现状。

天空和海洋熊熊燃烧着，美利坚看着河口和众多岛屿周围的明亮海水，将视线移到了点燃它们的那个巨大的火球上。虽说已是落日时分，但光线也非常刺眼，他看了几秒就移开了视线。眨了眨眼睛后，他看到两个粉红色的太阳虚影，这让他想起了梦中被他压在身下的英国，他赤裸泛红的胸膛上，两个乳头被他舔咬得也是这样的粉色。

粉色……绿色……

四周一片清香，要用颜色来描述的话，就是新鲜的绿色，美利坚觉得很舒服，他看了好一会儿日落，直到太阳已经抓不住群山的边缘，掉下了天空。阴影笼罩上来，加利西亚由此逐渐变紫。暮色降临，美利坚十指交叉，向前伸展手臂活动身体，他看到自己的手臂上也有粉色的睡痕，还是某种植物的叶子的形状。他一边摸着皮肤上凹凸不平的部分，一边从岩石上走下来，转向身后那片流着树脂的树林，峰顶吹下一阵凉爽的风，带来一股像薄荷醇一样清甜的气味。

森林着实是避暑最好的去处，酷热的八月份，在这样一块地方待一下午，风吹得美利坚甚至感受到了一点凉意，他在出行前为英格兰准备的老头必备薄毯派上了用场，从在山洞里睡着开始就一直盖在美利坚的肩膀上，现在美利坚将那块织着狮子和独角兽的孔雀绿毯子拉紧了一些，他正要决定他该往哪个方向走，不远处传来的野兽的低吼声就打断了他的思路。

野狗，还是加利西亚的狼？美利坚缓慢地拿起他的背包，他试图回忆那里头有没有什么能帮上忙的东西，他想到英格兰不是用魔法点烟的，所以至少有打火机，能用来制造火把吧？天实在是黑得太快了，浓郁的黑沉淀进山谷中，月亮拨开云雾，洒下一片惨白。

眼睛闪着锐利的光的野兽们在火山口上对着月亮咆哮，朝美利坚的方向俯冲下来。他听出那是狼嚎声，向来受到幸运女神青睐的合众国先生，终于也倒了霉，狼群还没追着他跑，他就好像已经听到了它们灼热焦黄的牙齿咯咯地啃咬骨头的声音，顿时有了种曾经英格兰给他讲西班牙宗教审判所和无头女妖等睡前故事的气氛。

已经来不及点燃火把驱散狼群了，美利坚捡起一块石头，凭他的怪力远远地投掷出去，这攻击令野兽之首发出了一身哀嚎，天这么黑，还能打中一只狼，美利坚无声地欢呼，跑下山脊。但这一跑实在是太不明智了，剩下的狼更加迅猛地追了上来，呲着牙恨不能扑倒撕碎他。很好，这种危急情况，如果不想给狼群提供免费无限续肉套餐，他就必须赶紧想出办法。

风的呼啸声和狼的怒吼声混杂在一起，美利坚擅于用自己的耳朵听身后的动静，估算最前面的狼离他有多少距离，已经很近了，不过一时半会应该追不上来。确实，冲在最前方的狼不在危险范围内，但是，当美利坚看到不远处的一颗横亘着树干的榕树时，他分神了，在想抓住树干把自己甩上树且不会被狼咬到腿的成功率有多大。于是为首的狼抓住空隙猛地扑向了他的后背。

砰——

收回前言，堤喀果然对他偏爱有加，一枚子弹贯穿了那只狼的脑袋，血溅向空中，蒙在美利坚那头乱糟糟的金发上，又热又腥，他下意识地一头栽进老榕树那铁锈色的密集气根中，浓烈的植物气息包围了他。枪声又响了好几下，美利坚按着肩膀，从潮湿的泥土上抬起脸，看见道路侧边的灌木丛里走出来了一个狩猎装扮的男人，他用西班牙语咒骂着，把枪插回枪套，朝他走来。

“混小子，这种时候在山上晃悠，不要命了吗？”

“不是也有像你这样也在山上晃悠的好家伙吗？丢不了命——”美利坚用他学得不太好的西班牙语回应道，对方发出一阵大笑，然后拨开那些细小的气根，朝他走了过来。

“从没见过你这种异乡人，差点进狼肚子，还不怕我。”这个男人有一头卷曲得很厉害的棕色短发，头发正好遮住了额头上的几道疤。他在美利坚身旁蹲下，抓开了他按着肩膀的手，美利坚痛得皱了皱眉，但真正让他叫出声的，是这个西班牙人突然就把酒往他伤口上淋，痛得他没忍住叫了一声。

“长点教训。”年长者指着他的眼睛说道，然后他解下红色的领巾，熟练地在美利坚的肩膀上扎了一个结。“伤口不深，我要给你处理一下，去我的屋子吧。”他站起了身，仰头把酒瓶里剩下的酒喝光。

“我也从没见过你这样的人，第一次见面就把在荒郊野岭遇到的人带去家。”美利坚想耸肩，但他最好还是别动了。

“格列柯。”他丢掉空酒瓶，朝美利坚伸出手。

“阿尔弗雷德。”美利坚握住那只属于壮年男人的粗糙的手，格列柯把他拽了起来。

“现在我们不是陌生人了，阿尔弗雷德，亲爱的朋友。”格列柯拍了拍美利坚的背，“我喜欢像你这样的年轻人。”

一阵低笑声在两人之间爆出一阵烟，又很快散开，就像骤然消失的月光一样，云层越来越厚，他们必须要加快脚步了。这棵榕树的气根上附着大大小小的虫卵，从树根和荨麻中散发出来的暑气有股臭味，格列柯似乎完全不在意这些，他以一种完全不担心会被野兽袭击的姿态走在美利坚的前方，于是美利坚也不担心会有吐着鲜红色信子的毒蛇缠上他的脚腕了，他快步跟上去。

从榕树巨大的树冠下走出后，空气顿时清新多了，美利坚深吸一口气，脸色看起来也好了不少，但他不小心踩中了一个红色脑子形状的鹿花菌，毒蘑菇那黏糊糊的身体粘在他的鞋底，太难受了，他想，幸好不是英格兰掉在这儿，不然他要么被狼吃了，要么被这些植物给恶心坏。

走下长满野草的山坡时，美利坚偏头看到有不少尺寸不小的石头陷在泥里，上面还刻着奇奇怪怪的图案，他想凑过去看看上面画的是什么，因为这让他想起了巫石农场的新英格兰人十四石，那是他在马萨诸塞的埃塞克斯郡度过的童年时期里的阴影。但天色太暗了，没法看清楚，于是他只得强忍好奇心，扭头继续看向前方。

……

格列柯不见了。

美利坚确信他没有听到呼救或者打斗的声音，毫无征兆地，他的新朋友就不见了，仿佛他从未出现过，或者只是一个鬼魂。这是什么B级片开场的情节吗？耶稣基督，别这样，我连潘神的迷宫都没看完。美利坚感到后脊发凉，又一阵风吹了下来，这次他感受到的不是清凉的薄荷醇味，而是隐隐约约的血腥味，和似有若无的野兽吼声，当然，极大可能只是心理作用。他不擅长应付恐怖片，尤其是西班牙出产的，简直是精神摧残。

背包里有什么能用得上的吗？美利坚站在原地，紧盯着前方，以防有什么东西突然袭来。与此同时他把手伸向背后，拉开拉链将手伸进背包，在里面摸索着。很快，他就摸到了一把手电筒。美利坚把手电筒拿出来，眼睛依然没离开前方，尤其是那些大约5英尺高、像墓碑一样的石块，如果是被人袭击的话，就极有可能躲在石头后面。他对着地面打开手电筒，光是最暗的一档，然后小心地扫过一块又一块的石头。

一、二、三……

Damn it!这里正好有十四块石头，难不成也是为了阻止恶魔的力量吗？格列柯被恶魔吃了？想到这里，美利坚觉得自己的想法实在是有点荒诞过头了，反而让他不那么害怕有什么异世界生物会出现了。而且，新英格兰人十四石可有这几块石头的十倍高。他集中精神，又仔细地扫了一遍石块的最底部。他默数着照过一块块石头，照到第四块的时候，他看到有布料一样的东西。

在后面吗？美利坚活动了一下没有受伤的左臂，慢慢地靠近那块石头。空气像一条凝滞的河，他屏着呼吸趟过去，摆出了随时能出拳攻击敌人的架势（只要敌人不是鬼魂他就可以）。实在是太安静了，感官的敏感度被放大了一般，美利坚都能清晰地感受到受伤的肩膀上，正有血淌下他的胸口，同时他也能感受到他的肉体在慢慢自愈。

对方没有动作，美利坚也按捺着性子，尽量无声地靠近那块石头——

突然，松鼠还是鸟雀从树顶窜过的响声传来，打破了僵局。美利坚猜得没错，敌人就躲在石头后面，终于等不及了，把枪口指向了他，并鲁莽地开了一枪。太草率了，以致于美利坚不需要费神就能躲开那枚子弹，他身体一偏，使足腿部的力量冲到那块石头前，蓄势待发的左手撑住石头的顶部，趁敌人还没反应过来就翻身到了他的后方，并勒住了他的脖颈。美利坚的力气实在是大得吓人，肌肉鼓起的手臂再用力一点，就会把人的脖子给勒断似的。

一直被捂着嘴的格列柯终于被松开，也反应极快地爬起了身，夺回了他被夺走的枪。

“你最好把他弄昏，这家伙狡猾得很，一直在暗处伏击我。”格列柯伸手揉着后颈，活动了一下脖子，又把指骨按得咔咔作响，“我的老仇人，成天想找我麻烦，但我们谁也没把谁杀了。”

“他已经昏了。”美利坚松开手，昏过去的男人滑到了草地上。

“今晚真惊险，乐趣一个又一个！”格列柯笑了起来，握起拳头，想来一套美国式礼仪。

“你的仇人挑了个好时机，这样我们就都救过对方了。”美利坚也握拳，与他碰拳。

“好小子！那我更要好好招待你了。”

他们像患难兄弟一样发出爽朗的笑声，格列柯忘乎所以地将手臂搭上了美利坚的肩膀（沉重的布满伤痕的手臂猛地压了下去），却忘了他还是伤患，于是这个刚刚还爆发得像狮子一样勇猛的年轻人，哀嚎得像一只大金毛。

“啊，我都忘了你还被狼抓伤了，你刚刚猛得就像你能徒手杀狼。”

“这就是我。”美利坚在脑内补充了更多的英雄主义发言。

这个插曲之后，他们一路通畅，在风的呼啸声猖狂得像魔鬼的笑声一样之前，抵达了格列柯的房子。说实话，格列柯的房子并不比山上的氛围好，完全可以用“冥府的诺亚方舟”来形容，天花板上挂满了各种生物的骨架，墙壁上则放着瓶瓶罐罐的标本。美利坚一进屋子，一只死鹦鹉就直直拍在了他脸上。

“哈哈哈哈，这是吓那些成天想来我屋子里探险的小屁孩们的。”格列柯拨开吊着死鹦鹉的那根细线，让美利坚先走进了屋子，一只纯黑色的牧羊犬吐着热气腾腾的舌头，跑到门边迎接来他的主人，且没有对美利坚狂吠，“嗨，宝贝！”他伸手去摸狗狗的脑袋，然后对美利坚说，“看来苹果馅饼也很喜欢你，阿尔弗雷德。”

“苹果馅饼？”美利坚看着面前又大又帅的牧羊犬，很难把苹果馅饼这样的名字跟这只狗联系起来，“你居然叫他苹果馅饼。”

“怎么了？”格列柯把美利坚和狗都赶进屋子，然后关上了木门，“我最喜欢的馅饼就是苹果馅饼了……哦，还有越橘馅饼，我取名字的时候选了好久，你知道，南瓜馅饼也很美味。”

“这很有趣。”这也给了美利坚一个灵感，他觉得他可以试试把他养的柯基改名可口可乐，把英格兰养的金毛叫伯爵红茶，其他可供选择的名字也很多……但他最好还是别有太多奇怪的想法了，如果他不想一而再再而三地惹恼英格兰。

接下来，两人没有说太多话，在沉默中，格列柯给美利坚处理好伤口，缠上了绷带。之后西班牙人就去做晚餐了，留下美利坚独自坐在昏黄的灯光下。天已经完全黑了，他想他再心急也只能等明早再出发了……还要跟格列柯问路线……还有、还有什么……

当格列柯把烤小羊、焗豆子和羊奶端上桌的时候，他发现他的客人已经睡着了。年轻人趴在桌上，身体随着呼吸起伏着，似乎睡得很舒适，但并没有完全放心。

“嗯……”

食物的香气叫醒了他。

“我睡着了？”

“醒得正好，吃吧。”

格列柯坐在他对面，已经从撒了盐的羔羊身上撕了一大块肉下来，那粉色的肉就像从花萼上剥落下来的玫瑰花瓣。美利坚看着仿佛飘着油的高脂肪的羊奶愣了一下，但他很快被肉的味道激起了食欲，突然间，他狼吞虎咽一般吃了起来。

从骨头上被撕下来的肉块，大口大口地进了美利坚的肚子。进食并不必要，但他需要，需要满足他的欲望，显而易见。

04

昨晚英格兰没有吃晚餐就睡了，他睡得不好，梦里他站在麦田里，脚下却是一片鲜红如血的罂粟花，而头顶有巨大的火球在逼近他，他只要逃离一步，就会有一只凭空出现的眼睛紧盯着他。

惊醒的时候，外面有街头音乐会在演奏，手风琴、长笛和小提琴，斯特劳斯的圆舞曲。甜蜜的乐曲，不适合他的欢快，糟糕透了。

现在，他的面前是早餐。

英格兰挑了一间咖啡厅，他本来就不抱太大的期望，但他没想到服务员擅自给他上了一杯浮了层油腻羊奶的咖啡，而没有他原本点的红茶，盘子里的面包也显得油腻起来，还散发着难闻的香料味，像涂了泥巴的树根。

他拨动了一下花瓶里的康乃馨，如果康乃馨能吃的话，他宁愿吃掉这朵花。萨莫拉不能再待下去了，他想，但他暂时也不想回英国。

原因？无法确定。期待？没有期待。

英格兰拿起报纸，靠在椅背上，一边读报，一边在脑内规划接下来的路线——他不能被美利坚找到，必须要让他为他的鲁莽吃点苦头。

报纸上有个小版面在说托罗正有游行活动，英格兰仔细看了起来。

TBC


End file.
